mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Find A Pet Song
Der Lieblingstier Song (Im Orig. Find A Pet Song) ist das erste Lied der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie aus Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash. Mit dem Lied stellt Fluttershy eine Reihe von Tieren für Rainbow Dash vor, in der Hoffnung, sie würde eines davon adoptieren. Der Song ist das erste Duett in der Serie und das erste eigene Lied von Rainbow Dash in voller Länge. Text :Fluttershy ::Ach, Rainbow, glaub mir, du hast ohne Tier was verpasst ::Denn ich weiß genau hier ::In unserem Revier ::Ist das Lieblingstier, das zu dir passt. :Dash ::Die Idee ist zwar reizvoll, ::Doch haut mich nicht wirklich vom Stuhl ::Dieses Tier, dass wir suchen, muss toll sein, wie ich ::Beeindruckend, super und cool :Fluttershy: Super, cool, verstanden! ::Riesengroß ist die Auswahl und ein Tier gefällt wohl auch dir :Dash ::Es muss schnell wie der Blitz sein, denn mithalten muss es mit mir :Fluttershy ::Wie wär's mit 'nem Häschen? ::So knuddelig und niedlich. Das wär doch der Hit :Dash ::Knuddelig? Niedlich? Was soll ich damit? :Fluttershy ::Such dir ein Tier ::Und du wirst eins finden ::Nur deine Sturrheit musst du überwinden :Fluttershy: Die Auswahl hier ist himmlisch! :Rainbow Dash: Himmel ist gut. Ich will, dass es fliegt! :Fluttershy: Wirklich? Ich glaube diese Miezekatze ist genau das Richtige für dich. Ganz bestimmt. Guck mal! Sie mag dich! :Rainbow Dash: Abgelehnt. :Fluttershy ::Riesengroß ist die Auswahl. Nun finde ein Tier das liegt. ::Seehund, Otter und Co ::Erwarten dich froh :Rainbow Dash: Zeig mir den Otter, der fliegt. :Fluttershy: Meinetwegen. Aber ich habe diesen Seehund schon drei Meter hoch aus dem Wasser schießen sehen! :Rainbow Dash: Mir reichts. Ich verschwinde. :Fluttershy ::Stop! Die Suche geht weiter ::Auch um deinetwillen ::Wie wär's mit fleigenden Käfern und Grillen? :Rainbow Dash: Größer. Und cooler. :Fluttershy: Größer, cooler. Na gut. :Fluttershy ::Ein toller Gedanke kommt mir ::Ein Eichhörnchen, das wird dein Lieblingstier :Rainbow Dash: Ein einfaches Eichhörnchen. :Fluttershy: Kein einfaches. Ein fliegendes Eichhörnchen! :Rainbow Dash: ...Jaaa. Wie ich schon sagte... :Dash ::Fluttershy, nein. Das geht gar nicht ::Ich brauch ein Tier, das mir wirklich liegt ::Überirdisch, übermächtig ::So cool, dass es die Schwerkraft besiegt! :Fluttershy: Du suchst also ein Lieblingstier, dass fliegen kann. :Rainbow Dash: Richtig. :Fluttershy ::Manch ein Tier käm in Frage, dass es mit dir aufnehmen kann ::Wie der Kolibri oder der Schmetterling, schau sie dir an :Rainbow Dash: Jaaa, aber cooler. :Fluttershy ::Wie wär's mit einer Eule, einer Wespe, einem Tukan? ::Es wimmelt von herrlichen Tieren. Such dir eines aus! ::Sieh den Falken entschweben ::Und den Adler daneben ::Oder magst du vielleicht eine finstere Fledermaus? :Rainbow Dash: Schon viel besser. Doch zwischen den tollen Tieren muss ich nun entscheiden. :Dash ::Wie ich vermute gibt es so viele Gute. :Fluttershy: Ich finde, es gibt schlimmere Probleme. :Dash ::Die Fledermaus reizt mich und die Wespe find ich toll ::Eine schwarz-gelb gestreifte Fledermaus wär's. :Fluttershy: Gibt's nicht. :Fluttershy ::Schön pink ist der Flamingo. Ist der nicht wundervoll? :Dash ::Sag wie ich wählen soll? japs ::Na klar! Ich hab's! Ein Wettbewerb wär gut ::An dem die Entscheidung sich misst ::Dabei geht es um Tempo, Beweglichkeit und Mut ::Das zeigt, wer das beste Tier ist :Fluttershy ::Achte auf Stil, denn Stil ist immer wichtig :Dash ::Dann weiß ich genau, die Entscheidung ist richtig :Fluttershy ::Mal seh'n wer der Coolste ist :Dash ::So wie ich ::Ein Sieger muss her. Der Test wird schwer :[Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash] ::Danach kennt man hoffentlich :Dash ::Das geeignetste beste Lieblingstier auf :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::der Welt für mich :Fluttershy ::Der Wettkampf :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::beginnt :Rainbow Dash: Und das beste Tier gewinnt! Preise und Nominierungen Becoming Popular und "Find A Pet" wurden zusammen in der Kategorie "Außergewöhnliche Musikstücke - Kinder und Animation" (Original: "Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation") für die 39. Daytime Emmy Awards nominiert. Diese wurden unter dem Titel "May The Best Pet Win" und Meghan McCarthy als Texterin, anstatt Charlotte Fullerton als Autorin von May the Best Pet Win eingereicht. (Dabei handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um eine Verwechslung. Fullerton verdient eher die Anerkennung für Becoming Popular aus der Folge Sweet and Elite, einer Episode geschrieben von McCarthy.) Siehe auch * *Transkript für Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash Trivia *Inspiriert wurde der Text und das Konzept (Daniel Ingram zufolge) von dem Lied "Fabulous Places" aus dem Kinofilm Dr. Dolittle von 1967. Die Musik aus diesem Stück wurde in dem Online-Spiel Fluttershy's Songbird Chorus auf der Website von The Hub genutzt. *Der englische Origianltext wurde von Charlotte Fullerton und Kevin Rubio geschrieben. Verweise Navboxen en:Find A Pet Song es:Find a Pet Song it:Il tuo Cucciolo tu Troverai pl:Find A Pet Song ru:Пусть лучший победит! (песня) Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Zweite Staffel Kategorie:Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash